


Wingman

by Fallingforgravity



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gravity Falls - Freeform, One Shot, Sex, Stanford Pines - Freeform, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingforgravity/pseuds/Fallingforgravity
Summary: Something about a bar, something about a girl, something about shameless smut, something about a one shot





	Wingman

Sitting at the bar that was in desperate need of refinishing, I stared down at my phone.  _Scroll, Scroll, Scroll._ The only reason I was here was for the alcohol, not wanting to drive a town over to pick up something to drink in the nice solitude of my own home. The bar went by the name of Skull Fracture, charming if you asked me, and most people here seemed to be the bruiser types. I'd yet to see someone without a tattoo and some kind of leather on, but no one had bothered me and the bartender was polite yet non-invasive. As it went for bars, not a bad place. They we're also playing some kind of soft rock that I was unfamiliar with but it had a good feeling and it made the atmosphere a lot easier. Or maybe the beer was making the atmosphere better...it was hard to tell but I had a hunch to blame the beer because of the warmth currently coursing through me. Taking another sip and looking back to my phone from the survey of the room I saw an update on my Twisher from my very recent Ex. Oh look at that, he's already hooked up with that girl from work. The guy moves fast, that's for sure. I groaned, pushing the bad thoughts away and rose my hand to call the bartender over for a shot of something. He was already on his way over and before I could ask for some Forget my Life juice he clinked a mixed drink in front of me and pointed off in the direction of the pool tables. 

"Some gentleman over there bought you this." He shrugged and I eyed it suspiciously. He chuckled and promised me that he made it himself so at least the drink was safe. I nodded, still skeptical and ordered a shot of whiskey to go with it. I was actively avoiding looking in the direction of the pool tables, not interested in whoever was interested in me. Well I was curious....but definitely not interested. The whiskey went down smoothly and the mixed drink was actually fantastic, something fruity and girly that I wanted to be offended by but enjoyed it too much to do so. Finally, trying to be as casual as possible, I looked over towards the tables. Two rather large men we're currently playing, one in a white t-shirt that showed off his impressive muscles and the other in something long sleeved even though it was too early in the fall for it to be cold. Neither were looking at me, intent on their pool game. The guy in the white t-shirt was pretty attractive if I had to admit and the other one was still faced away so I couldn't get a look. Not that it mattered, I wasn't interested anyways. I huffed once, turning back to the bar and shoved a few pieces of hair out of my face. Guys are stupid, everything's stupid. Love is nothing but beautiful lie. A disastrous complication of epic...I cut my own thoughts off, feeling awfully angsty to be making up quotes about love. I looked over my shoulder at the pool table again and spied a jukebox behind it, squeezed between the restrooms and a row of booths. I figured it wouldn't harm anything to put in a song request, fishing a few dollars out of my wallet and slamming back the rest of the mixed drink. I had a moment to think about how quickly I was drinking before dismissing it, scooping my beer up and confidently walking over. I kept my distance from the pool table, not bothering to look at them yet or try to start a conversation. What exactly would I say? Thanks for the drink, I'm not interested in anything but talking, want to talk I'm lonely? Yep that's exactly what I wasn't going to do. I finally reached the jukebox and used the touch screen to look through an incredibly large selection. I picked a couple of songs, really hunting for a third good one when it began to feel like someone was looking at me. Grinning softly, a bit mortified at how much I enjoyed the attention, I finally just picked a song out of the Top Hits list and turned to walk back to the bar. The guys at the pool table were completely gone and my expression dropped a bit before I reminded myself that I wasn't supposed to care.

I scanned the room again and noticed a couple of older men sitting in a booth in the corner. One had his head down, almost laying on the table and the other caught my gaze and grinned the cheesiest smile I think I've ever seen. It didn't even seem creepy just absurdly happy. I gave him a smile back and walked to the bar, claiming the same stool as before and feeling my head buzzing nicely. It's a good thing I was within walking distance of the bar because there would be no driving tonight. Out came my phone again, scrolling through pictures on social media, laughing at a few, reading statuses, anything to keep my bored and tipsy mind busy. The bartender passed by again, asking if I needed anything and as if I really needed it I ordered another whiskey. And a water. Cause it helps the hangover. The bartender laughed and I realized I was thinking aloud, looking down a bit embarrassed after he walked away. While he was gone I finally clicked my phone off, shoving it into my bag and leaning my elbows onto the bar. Maybe I should go play pool myself. I looked over at the table, still empty and thought anything would be better than just sitting here. The bartender finally returned with a shot of whiskey, a glass of water and another one of those delicious blue mixed drinks.

"Again?" I asked and he nodded, shrugging once more.

"Someone's trying to get me drunk..." I mumbled and downed the shot, picking up the mixed drink and water. "It might be me that's trying to get me drunk." Leaving the bartender on a laugh I walked over to the pool table, curious where the men had gone. They weren't in any booths that I saw but they had just bought me another drink and talking to white shirt seemed like a bad and good decision wrapped into one. Racking up the balls and beginning to shoot made it apparent that I was incredibly rusty at pool. I fumbled around for a few moments before feeling a tap on my shoulder. Had I not been getting steadily more intoxicated I might have jumped, skittish person I was, but most of the second mixed drink was gone and swimming in my belly full of whiskey. So instead I turned, stumbled, and righted myself by leaning against the table in what seemed to be a suave manner. It was just incredibly awkward but nothing was going to tell my drunken mind that. In front of me stood the older gentleman that had smiled before. He had that same large grin on as well and I found it a bit more charming now. 

"Enjoyin your drinks?" He asked, voice soft and gravely at the same time. I nodded without putting things together at first. After my mind had a moment to process I gasped in a bit of an over-exaggerated manner and pointed at what was left of the drink.

"Oh! You bought these for me?" The question popped out and I feared it sounded more disappointed than surprised. The disappointment was in me assuming who it had been though, not in who it actually was. He didn't seemed bothered by the question but shook his head all the same. "Well I didn't but my brother did." He pointed back to the booth were the other man was, head still down on the table. I raised an eyebrow curiously and looked back in front of me. 

"Is he asleep?" This caused him to laugh loudly and for a moment I thought he was going to slap his knee. 

"No no, honestly, he's embarrassed I dragged him here. But he's always mopin around the house with his nerd books I figured it would be good to get him out! Now he's refusing to do anything but sit at that table." I was learning an awful lot in a small space of time but nodded along with the story. 

"My names Stan by the way! But you can call me Mr. Mystery!" I laughed now, shaking my head.

"I think I'll stick with Stan..." He gave me an odd look as if expecting me to say something else and we sat there in silence for a moment. Finally I cleared my throat, telling him my name and then pointing at his brother. 

"What's his name? Mr. Math?" I was taking a guess from the 'nerd books' comment and Stan gave another hearty laugh. "No his name is Ford. You should go talk to him!....please?" The added please at the end seemed a bit desperate and I mulled it over for a moment. I did want someone to talk to....

"I'll make you a deal Stan. Get him to come play pool with me and I'll talk to him." Stan nodded quickly and rushed over to his brother, whispering in his ear. His brother lifted his head and I took a moment to appreciate the salt and pepper look. It was always distinguished and kinda sexy in my mind. My attention was pulled back as a sheepish Ford walked up, looking everywhere except at me. I waved a hand in front of his face making him blink hard and laughed.

"Hi there." He finally made eye contact with me and I felt my throat catch a bit. He had a strong jaw line, identical to his brothers but he was slimmer, intelligent eyes that I immediately got lost in and was probably the most attractive older guy I'd ever seen. 

"Ah Greetings.." Ford replied softly and Stan shook his head, patting him on the back once. I wrinkled my nose for a moment before deciding I liked it, very Trekkie. Stan was already making his way towards the bar and I realized he had just passed responsibility of his shy brother off. Oh brother...

We both stood there silently for a moment before I reminded myself that taking charge was something I enjoyed. Handing a stick over to him and going to the cue rack to get another, I gestured to the table, beginning to re-rack.

"Do you want to break?" He looked over the stick for a moment before looking back at me.

"I've never played pool. I don't think I'll be very good at it..." He was still acting so sheepish and I narrowed my eyes. 

"First off I was promised a game of pool, second off have you had anything to drink?" He shook his head to the question and I grinned, immediately setting down my stick and heading back to the bar. He protested immediately but didn't follow to stop me which meant I wasn't going to stop. I caught sight of Stan, already standing and chatting with a woman, giving him a wave and gesture to the bar. He nodded back and waved a couple bills in the air. I shook my head and waved him off, our little game of charades over, before ordering two of the fruity drinks and, you guessed it, two shots of whiskey. I'm a girl of good taste. Attempting to gather everything into my arms was another trial and I had just gotten everything as balanced as it was going to be when I felt arms wrap around my sides from behind, jumping this time for sure and spilling three out of the four drinks down me. The owner of the arms jumped back quickly and I turned, trying hard not to be angry but with the bartender laughing behind me that wasn't an easy thing to do. Ford stood there, awkward and horrified, staring at the ground with a blaze of red crossing his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry I was attempting to help you!" The words rushed out of him and I stared for a moment before beginning to giggle. The giggle turned into a laugh and the laugh into a full on laughing fit. At some point I suppose Ford had seen the humor in the situation as well and began to laugh. We stood there for a few moments, catching our breath and getting the last of the laughs out. The bartender had already replaced the drinks and though I tried to pay him he wouldn't allow it, saying the laugh was more than enough payment. My head was spinning, a bit drunkenly but very happily from the laughing fit. We walked back to the table and I pointed at my soaked shirt, though just a t-shirt.

"You owe me now. That's a party foul. Do both shots!" I exclaimed gleefully, my volume sensor turned off by the alcohol. He grimaced and much to my surprise did both in a row, straight down, not so much as a shudder in response. I applauded and he actually grinned at me and somehow it was just as charming as his brother's and something even more than that. We began playing pool and he was actually pretty fantastic at it, stating several times that it was all math and angles. I nodded along, hating math myself but loving a good game of anything. After that I'm not sure how much we drank but they kept coming, courtesy of his brother. Ford opened up rather quickly with alcohol, which I enjoyed, and told me a lot of his college years and of his niece and nephew. I returned the favor, telling him of my off-beat family who could be a lot to handle most of the time, especially my siblings, and about my recent break-up. He was pretty good at responding to cues, booing the ex when necessary and applauding at the end when I exclaimed I kicked the man out. Having just moved here I had forgotten how very nice it was to have someone to talk to, to have a friend of some kind. Opening up with Ford was actually really enjoyable and I decided that it was an excellent decision agreeing to this. 

After awhile we tired of pool and sat back down at the booth, taking turns spinning stories, discussing philosophy, getting deep in our drunkenness. I wasn't sure where the time went but before I knew it the only people left in the bar was Stan and some girl he had met, Ford and I and the bartender who was shooing us out. I went to pay my tab only to be told it was already taken care of which I immediately knew was Stanley.

"How very sweet of you Stan, thank you." We were walking out to the bar and at some point my arm had become laced around Ford's. I didn't mind it one bit and he certainly didn't seem to mind it either, though that redness was across his face again making me smile. 

"Don't thank me yet toots...I gotta make sure this one makes it home safely. I was wonderin if you could walk my brother here back up to our place? By the time I get her ah...taken care of" He then winked at the drunken girl who giggled in a mildly annoying way and Ford and I synchronized grimaces "You guys should have made it up there and I'll be back." He had driven them down and hadn't been drinking so the logic behind it fit my drunk brain soundly. He also promised me a ride home so I agreed, still enjoying talking to Ford. Stan left after making drunk Ford check his pockets for his house key, the girl still giggling over something or other. 

Ford grinned down at me again, presumably drunker than I, and my heart skipped a bit. Man....he was handsome. We began walking, talking about the stars and astronomy, myths and legends. He soon discovered my vast love for mythology which ate up almost the entire walk in our conversation. The walk itself was much longer than I thought but when I became a bit nervous, the trees closing around us like archways, he'd actually taken off his jacket and wrapped it around me. Where was this fantastic guy hiding all along? Under a rock? He expressed that his favorite mythology was Mayan while mine was Greek. Our conversation continued into we entered into a clearing and I saw a massive tourist trap looking building called the Mystery Shack.

"Oh! I think I've heard of this place..." I tried to think but my mind was too cloudy at the moment and Ford nodded solemnly. 

"Yes my brother created this and though it is lucrative, it is also a bit ridiculous." He began fishing for his key again, finding it and missing the lock several times. I laughed and took the key from him, opening the door on the first try. He walked in but I stayed on the porch, still looking up at the sign that said Mystery Shack.

"Do you want to come in until Stanley gets here?" Ford's voice pulled me from my daze and I nodded, smiling happily and coming in. We had gone in the door that was apparently the store front and I was immediately captivated by the very fake attractions. He saw my interest and led me on a tour that sounded much more like his brother than himself, falling into fits of laughter whenever he tried to act razzle dazzly. Finally, after showing me the newest attraction which was a triangular stone statue, he led me into the living room. I glanced at the clock, though not in a hurry to leave, and sighed contentedly. 

"Thanks for keeping me company tonight..." I finally said, leaving Ford looking puzzled. 

"I think I should be the one thanking you." He replied, smiling down at me and placing a hand on my shoulder.

"We seem to be pretty lucky to have met then." My voice was softer now, looking up at him, much closer than we were just moments ago.

"I don't believe in luck." He said, voice almost a whisper and I opened my mouth to say something else but didn't have the chance. Ford was kissing me, mouth hungry and full against mine and God it felt wonderful. Passion that I hadn't felt in quite a long time. My body reacted immediately, arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him closer, biting on his bottom lip. He pulled me closer to his body, both hands firmly planted on the small of my back and there was a lovely moment where we sat there, mouths locked together desperately, drunk and using it as an excuse. I finally pulled away, running my tongue over my lips and he returned the gaze through half-lidded eyes. His hands drifted up my back until they were on my neck and straight into my hair, pulling my head back lightly. His mouth found my neck, kissing first and seeing how I shuddered at the touch, then nipping softly. I melted against him, moving my own hands against his back, clawing lightly through the cloth. My head was buzzing with pleasant pleasure, knowing that we really shouldn't be doing this and not caring in the least. He moved up to my ear, such a sensitive area, and whispered into it.

"Do you want me to stop?" The words were so soft and concerned and caring and just....If there was any part of me that would have said no it was gone now. I shook my head quickly, pulling his mouth back to mine and kissing him as hard as I dared. A low sound left his throat, almost a moan, and he began stepping backwards, pulling me along with the kiss. He quickly ran into the couch and sat hard, causing me to almost fall directly in his lap. Instead I braced my hands against the couch, still standing but barely. The position brought me face to face with his pants, a very obvious bulge there. I looked up at him through wicked eyes and without giving it much more thought dipped my head down, rubbing my mouth once against the cloth before pulling back up. His entire body bucked, hissing air out and he wrapped his hands up in my hair again. 

"Gods...I didn't....what are we,..." He tried to complete a sentence but I dipped back down again, teasing him with my mouth and hand. He gasped at every touch, a delicious sound, before I began toying with the button and zipper of his pants. He must have decided I was moving much too slowly and pushed my hands away, unbuckling them himself and almost immediately popping out. He was so hard and it delighted me to no end, drunk and ready for whatever bad or good decision were thrown my way. I quickly wrapped my lips around him, struggling to take all of him into my mouth the first time. He moaned, loud and clear and I wondered for a moment if there was anyone else in the house we should be concerned about. That wonder went away when he pushed my head forward again, softly and I obliged, pumping down again before coming back up to run a tongue over his tip. He gripped the couch for a moment before slowly grasping my shoulders and pulling me up, fumbling with my shirt. I pulled it off for him, still a bit damp from the spills earlier and felt his eyes skim my body. I went to cover it with my arms but he trapped them by my sides, smiling up at my face and running kisses up from my stomach to my chest. I purred against the feeling, feeling his fingers leave my arms now and begin to sneak under my bra. A gasp left me as his fingers found one nipple and then the other, rubbing over them softly. I groaned, letting my head fall back as he figured out how to take it off completely, struggling with the hook only for a moment. Before I could raise my head again to congratulate him on removing it his mouth was already around a breast, hot and wet and could barely think, sucked into the pleasure by this man I barely knew. He seemed to be enjoying himself, massaging one breast with his hand which I just now noticed had a finger more than it should, his mouth moving confidently around the other. Tension was growing in my stomach, accompanied by a fire I hadn't felt in forever. Desire. 

Suddenly I shifted, pulling his body down with me by his shoulders, laying down on the couch. Ford immediately reacted, pulling away from my chest and expertly unbuttoning my pants. Before I could think they were already completely off and he admired me again, much to my fiery blushing and protests. His fingers slid over my underwear, nothing too special, until the sank under the cloth and felt how very wet I was. He grinned again, running his free hand over both breasts, teasing the nipples to make me shake. It worked. His other hand was brushing over my folds, teasing without actually getting anywhere and it was maddening. I opened my mouth to tell him to continue but only let out a strangled gasp as he plunged a finger inside of me. He wasted no time, using his thumb to rub over me while adding an extra finger, pumping them inside of me as quickly as he dared. I felt that fire rising fast, my body riding waves of pleasure as he found all of my favorite spots. I tightened around him, feeling an orgasm growing and that wicked look came into his eyes, pulling away. The orgasm began to fade and I whined in displeasure, looking up at him again with eyes heavy from pleasure. Ford's intelligent eyes looked down at me, so handsome and clear and I felt him at my entrance again. Both hands were rubbing my chest, stimulating me well but not enough. 

"Can I-" He began to say and I groaned, bucking my hips forward and causing him to enter me slightly. We both gasped at the same time and I bit my bottom lip.

"Just fuck me Ford.." His body was already reacting, pushing deep inside of me. I felt myself stretch a bit, walls wrapping around him tightly and wanted him to move so badly. He was being so sweet, making sure he didn't hurt me but I wanted so much right now. I  was the first to move, squirming my body against him and he moaned softly at that, finally beginning to pump, slowly until I started meeting him with every thrust. I swore I was seeing stars as almost every thrust hit an amazing spot inside of me and without any notice an orgasm rocked its way through me. I shouted louder than I meant, his name, several gods names, his name again as the pleasure and starbursts filled me. Slowly the feeling began to fade and I regained feeling in my legs enough to pull away from Ford. He was visibly unhappy about this but I smiled and pushed him to sit up again, straddling his hips and sinking back down. Any unhappiness that had been there was long gone at the new position and I began riding him, grinding my body and murmuring low sounds of pleasure when his hands found my breasts again. His breathing became more labored and the thought of making him finish delighted me, running my hands through his hair and went down harder each time, tightening around him again. He gasped several times, tried to tell me he was close which only encouraged me, and I whispered into his ear for him to finish for me. Just for me. Deep inside me. Those mumbled words were all he needed, crying out and rocking against me. After a few moments of his shudders and heavy breaths we lay there for a moment, my head on his shoulder, he still inside of me. He laughed softly and wrapped those large arms around me, a fantastic warm feeling that I wouldn't mind feeling more often. 

Suddenly a gruff voice sounded from the doorway and we both jumped, me falling off of Ford and searching frantically for my clothes. Stanley stood there, same grin on his face and shook his head at us.

"Maybe you should believe in luck Poinedexter.." 


End file.
